Battle of Antarctic Seas
The''' Battle of Antarctic Seas''' (November 3189) was a naval battle between Allied forces and Kafuristan during the Jakanian Civil War. The Allies handed over POWs from the Battle of Lalaka to be sent to interrogation camps in Likatonia. Unlike other allied nations, the Likatonians were the only ones to allow torture under special circumstances. A camp was established on Meria island in Likatonia for POWs. Kafuristan attempted to rescue these prisoners from the Allied fleet but failed to do so. Pre Battle The Likatonian fleet under the flagship Ruina departed from Jakanian city Nilka into the South Majatran Ocean. It was the opportune time to sail since it was summer in Jakania and most of the ice had cleared. The Likatonian fleet was escorted by an even larger Allied fleet made up of Jelbanian, Deltarian, and Barmenian ships. First Engagement Kafuristan torpedo boats harassed the Allied fleet just as it was about to leave and several spies were known to have determined the cargo of the Likatonian ships. Allied ships fired on some of the torpedo boats destroy a few, and one Allied destroyer was damaged by a torpedo. Battle of Antarctic Seas The Allied fleet escaped engagements until they reached the horn of Istaliana. The Allied Admiral decided to take the fastest route by going through the Ingris straight rather than go around the Istaliana island of Nicoma and Kisawuli. The Kafuristan fleet was ready for the Allies as they crossed through the straight crossing the T. Kafuristan battleships turned their guns on the Allied fleet in a crossing the T naval strategy. While this did catch the Allies off guard, the Allies had enough ships to neutralize Kafuristan fire power. The use of Aircraft carriers by the Allies made the Kafuristan naval movement less effective. After several hours of fighting, the Allies broke through the Kafuristan formation, and continued on their way towards Likatonia. Battle of O'mer After leaving the straight of Ingris, the Allied fleet sailed along the coast of Solentia and then moved northeast towards Likatonia. However, the Allied fleet was still fairly close to Kafuristan proper and was immediately engaged. The Allied fleet engaged a desperate Kafuristan navy on their own turf. Kafuristan submarines filled with explosives managed to destroy a few Allied ships. Kafuristan airplanes also filled with explosives intentionally hit Allied battleships and carriers. In retaliation, Allied ships launched missiles at the Kafuristan coast severely damaging their ports. Not all suicide bombing ships were successful for Kafuristan. Allied attack subs were able to counter some of the suicide subs and patrol boats while shielding the carriers. Final Destination The Allied fleet successfully dropped off a few thousand Jakanian prisoners along with some Kafuristan prisoners found in the water. After dropping off the prisoners, the Allied fleet returned back towards Jakania. End Result The transportation of POWs for torture was widely used by Monarchist propagandists. The Battle of Antarctic Seas was thus widely publicized in the news media, and the sacrifice of Kafuristan martyrs energized the Kafuristan people. The battle however did put a dent into the Kafuristan navy, which had already suffered losses from the South Ocean War. Likatonia saw the battle as a great victory and relished in the destruction of Kafuristan ships. Kafuristan sailors captured from the waters were harshly interrogated. Allied nations also used the victory in their propaganda, however Allied Admiral Benjamin Arnold of Jelbania was sacked of his command for his decision to go through the Ingris straight as opposed to around the entire Istaliana island.